The Wolverine: Adamantium Rage
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: Logan's been called in by Fury. Naturally that means that things are about to get messy. Will Fury stay true to his word or is he setting Logan up for a bigger plot? This mission will have Logan meet up with some old enemies and a few new ones.


"Thanks for the beers, bub," Logan said as he chewed on a cigar, his voice somewhat intoxicated from all the beers he's had. He swung his leg across the bar stool and stood up slowly as he reached for the brown leather jacket he had hung over the stool next to his. "I'll be seein' ya."

"Sure thing pal, take it easy," the bartender replied as he grabbed the money that Logan had left behind on the bar.

He turned his collar up as he neared the door and he could already smell the rain outside and every drop was like a heartbeat, drumming away in his ears. He stepped outside and immediately felt the cold rain hit his face, his thick and wild bush of hair fell down his face as rain made it heavier though he paid it no mind. He stuck his hands down his pockets and calmly walked on after he spat out whatever was left of his cigar. He wandered down the streets under the pitch of night as he searched for a cheap motel, his truck had broken down about three weeks ago and he's been on foot ever since.

_No fuckin' ride, and no motel in sight. I knew I should have stayed at the bar._ Logan thought as he kicked through a puddle of mud and grunted when hair dropped before his eyes. He slid his left hand through his hair and shoved it out of his face when suddenly he smelled the scent of fresh blood. It wasn't far, and it was female as his nostrils flared when he took another whiff. He began to follow the scent and it came from an alley across the street and the closer he got, the more intense the smell of blood became.

"Rejecting me seems like a bad idea now doesn't it?" Logan heard a male voice shout as he was about to enter the alley.

Even though the alley barely had any light he could still see as clear as daylight, and saw a man slapping a woman back and forth against the wall. She cried though her cries were muffled by every slap she got and finally her attacker grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze it.

"C'mon you bitch, reject me again!" he said as he squeezed her throat even tighter and she gasped for air as she tried with all her might to push him away.

She cried as her lower lip continued to bleed and her eyes got bigger as he raised one hand to slap her again but as he did, a metalic sound filled the alley and within seconds the hand he had raised had been sliced off. He released her as he grabbed his bloody stump in shock and fell to his knees, unable to speak even a single world. Logan stood to the man's right and he had one set of claws popped out that he held near the man's face.

"Bub, this really _ain't_ yer night," Logan said while the man looked up at him and began to breathe rapidly as more blood sprayed out of his stump. He'd lose consciousness very soon and Logan knew it, so he retracted his claws and simply knocked him out cold. He cracked his neck and turned toward the woman on his left as she sat against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands.

"Yer okay, he ain't hurtin' no one anymore. C'mon let me help ya up," Logan said as he extended his hand and with some hesitation she took it. He pulled her up and took a look at her face as he saw her bruised up cheeks and bleeding lip. "That piece of shit got ya good, damn shame to harm a pretty face like that."

"Thank...thank you. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't...showed up," she replied, her voice still very emotional.

"He won't do anythin' now, I promise ya that," Logan replied as he glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious body of the man who's limb he just cut off. He'll bleed to death in a matter of minutes. "Ya got somewhere to go?"

"No, but you do. Always the hero aren't you Logan?" she answered with a playful smirk on her face.

"What?" Logan said confused.

"Throw a pretty face in the mix and suddenly you're all heroic. You haven't changed at all," she scoffed as her appearance began to change and she took on her true form. Blue skin and yellow eyes, Mystique had fooled him.

"Mystique! What kind of fucked up game are ya playin'?" Logan growled as he clenched his fists, prepared to unleash his claws and carve her up.

"I just wanted to have a little fun before I get down to business. I've been following you all week and you haven't picked up my scent once. I think you're losing your edge," Mystique said as she shook her head and chuckled.

He growled even deeper and reached for her throat as he pushed her toward the wall and immediately raised the other hand up. His claws slid out and he pointed them at her face while he squeezed her throat just like the man who attacked her did before. His eyes had that animalistic look and she knew that he'd stab her without a second thought.

"The next words comin' out of yer mouth had _better _be good or I'm stickin' ya to the wall," Logan said with a snarl as he brought his clawns just an ich away from her face.

Mystique suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist as if she had just sprang a trap and she managed to stick her thumbs in his eyes so quick that he had little time to respond. She pushed him down to the ground while he grunted in pain as his eyes bled and she calmly stood up again. Her arms crossed with a grin on her blue face she watched as he grabbed his face in pain though his eyes already began to heal.

"Logan, you should know better than to threaten me," she said as she playfully kicked against his side.

"I'll kill ya!" he shouted as he pulled his hands away from his face and immediately popped out both sets of claws. He rolled away from her and got up as he faced her again with his claws at the ready and a furious expression on his hairy face. "Let's try that again."

"Yeah let's not. Now that I've got your attention, listen up. I've been sent here by Nick Fury, he needs your help on a particular mission that you'll find very interesting. Oh and if you refuse, I was allowed to _blow up _whatever bar you latched yourself to this time," she said.

"Fine, I'll play along. Been a while since I punched him in the face. Been waitin' for a new chance," Logan replied as he retracted his claws and pulled up the collar of his jacket.

"I knew you'd be a team player. Watch this, you'll love this," she bragged as she brought two fingers up to her right ear and apparently pressed a button because two minutes later a S.H.I.E.L.D jet flew overhead and it landed on the street.

"Holy shit," he said as he followed her out of the alley. He was surprised at the level of equipment she had at her disposal.

"So how often do ya crawl under Fury's desk to get toys like these?" he scoffed as he stepped inside the jet, it was big enough to fit at least four people.

The pilot had the jet up into the air in under 30 seconds from the moment they entered the it. Mystique meanwhile had a pleased expression on her face, not because she completed her mission but because she always had a thing for Logan. He on the other hand felt no such thing for her as he regarded her as a manipulative bitch, which of course she was.

_As soon as I find out what Fury's got goin' on, I'm payin' this bitch back for stickin' me in the eyes. _Logan thought as he glanced over at Mystique who oddly enough continued to stare at him with those yellow eyes of hers. She followed Logan for a week and in fact she was the one who served him his drinks earlier as she had taken on the form of the bartender whom she'd knocked out cold. Getting his attention wasn't difficult but she wanted to do it in style and so she took on the form of a woman she saw earlier and seduced a man she met at the bar just after Logan left. She had it all planned out and Logan did exactly as she expected.


End file.
